Religion
by PeaceAndLove
Summary: My somewhat confused and confusing thoughts on religion... PLEASE R/R
1. Religion

[Caution: I'm saying some things here that may be considered controversial, or something, but it is not my intention to offend anyone, I'm just putting my thoughts down on paper.]  
  
Religion.  
  
I'm just sort of confused with this whole religion thing. I mean, I guess it was a good idea, speaking from a historical background- it gave people something to believe in when times got tough. But, besides that, how can someone believe in something like that? I personally believe that there are "aliens" outside of the planet Earth, but I don't know if I can believe in G-d, at least not the kind of G-d that is portrayed in my religion, Judaism. I don't know much about the New Testament or Buddhism or any other religion, but I know a lot about Judaism, and I'm not sure that I like what I know. G-d is described as merciful, but the way I see it G-d is portrayed as something else.  
  
Take the book of Job. This man is perfect- he fulfills all of G-d's commandments, he has lots of money, he works hard, has a nice family- he has everything. But then Satan comes along and tells G-d that of course this guy worships g-d so diligently- nothing bad has ever happened to him. So G-d gives Satan permission to do a lot of really nasty things to this guy. And all these bad things happen- he loses all of his money, his kids die, he becomes sick, etc. etc. But he still remains faithful to G-d. I just don't understand to things about this. First of all, if this guy was a good guy, why would G-d allow the devil to do evil things to this man? I mean, usually it is "reward the good, punish the bad." Here the good guy is the one getting punished! I mean, I can't find a good explanation for this mess. Also, I don't understand how any person could have so much faith. I guess that's a good thing, but I don't understand it. This G-d allows all this bad stuff to happen to you, even though you've lead a faultless life, and you still believe in G-d. I respect those that have that kind of faith, but I guess I'm too "curious" or something to put all my faith in something [someone?] I can't see or hear. I guess for me, I need proof that there is a G-d to say that there is one, and proof that there is no G-d to say that there isn't one. I guess that classifies me as an agnostic.  
  
I don't really understand what Jesus represents to Christians. I know they believe he was [is?] the Messiah, but does that mean that they also believe that we are now living in a perfect world? Because I can name a hundred places where this world isn't perfect! So. yea.  
  
Do most people believe in G-d? And if so, what [who?] is G-d? I've heard a couple different renditions/interpretations/beliefs on the subject of G-d, and I guess to me, G-d still seems to me a "comfort object." Something that you can hold on to and feel safe. I don't think that there is a way to prove/disprove the existence of G-d. I guess that makes me an "unbeliever?"  
  
Does that mean I'm going to Hell, like those Christians on TV sometimes preach? Personally, I don't think that's true, but what if it is.? If I don't "accept Christ as my personal savior," does that mean I'm destined for "eternal damnation?" I don't believe in that stuff, but there are always those "what ifs." I don't think that a "just g-d" could sentence me to eternal damnation just for using the brain that G-d gave me, if one believes in G-d.  
  
I have to say, that even if religion helps people cope, it has done a whole lot of evil. People use religion as an excuse to preach destruction. Almost every religion preaches the destruction of some person. Most religions preach hate against people whose fault is only their genetic make-up- homosexuals. Many religions preach the "wrongness" of other religions. If there is a G-d, and I don't want to be blasphemous or anything, I really believe that G-d accepts all people, no matter what- all races, religions, genetic make-ups- all people. And I also think that people shouldn't blindly follow. They should think things out for themselves. They shouldn't think that just because the clergyman [or clergywoman] they respect has an opinion, it should be there opinion.  
  
I don't really know what it is I just said, but I was kind of thinking and just typing my thoughts. I'm really sorry if I offended anyone, because that was not my intention. I just put down some of my feelings down on paper. This isn't all I have to say on the topic of religion, so I'll probably post some more. I would really appreciate reviews on this, and if you have any answers to any of my questions I would really appreciate your response! [I appreciate criticism, but no flames please!] 


	2. Reviews [I had to repost]

JestaAriadne Date: 2002-01-14 Ch: 1 Signed   
wow- you're one of the most thought provoking people out there! Right. MY opinion... OK, I actually am a Christian and therefore do believe in God & Jesus and 'all that stuff'... I won't be able to explain everything I understand or believe here and I don't understand everything (duh!) so I won't try, but a coupla things. I certainly don't believe we're living in a perfect world right now. Jesus came to save everyone so that we can know that things WILL be good - in the end, whenever that's gonna be. And of course there's the whole "If God is love, why does he allow suffering??" and I can't say I completely know that one. I don't believe that God WANTS us to suffer, but sometimes its our own fault or the fault of other people obviously. I read a poem once about war and God and it was saying that God must be in the worst, hardest, saddest position out of anyone in the middle of a war, cos he's seeing all his people killing each other. I suppose he could just magically zap people, but then what would happen to our free will which we seem to like so much? God is a comfort, certainly, but I don't think merely a comfort object- the comfort comes from the assurance of someone being out there - the only one who really knows what's happening in the world and who can bring about good in the end and who really cares about everyone.   
OK... I'm not preaching or forcing my opinion on anyone; you didn't have to read this people! I know I didn't explain very satisfactorily; I'm not very good at explaining anything. This is just my belief.   
  
Figure it out. () Date: 2001-12-29 Ch: 1 Anonymous   
Looks like "God" had to bend to Satan's level in the Book of Job. And they were talking about infinite wisdom... omnipotence doesn't seem to be all it's cut out to be.   
I quite agree with all said so far. But if there is a God, and this socalled Scripture is correct, it's either a cruel one or one that has no other recourse than to torture its creations.   
True omnipotence has no limits. So either God doesn't care or he doesn't exist or he's not omnipotent.  
As far as offending people goes, offense starts with the thought of what some might call "sin". Not the action of writing. It's possible to offend others simply by existing. Don't worry about it.   
  
Kurayami Date: 2001-12-28 Ch: 1 Signed   
Hm. Does God exist and if so why does he allow us to be tortured? Those are questions that I don't think we are meant to know. I don't think humans have the capability of understand God completely (should he exist at all.)I understand how you feel, for I am in the process of doubting his existance as well but I'll tell you what I have decided for myself.   
In the case of Job, Satan bet God that he could turn any of his followers away from him and since Job was too faithful for his own good Satan chose him. God gave human the power of free will. In a sense, he was proof that we can make the right choices. No matter what happened Job chose to stay with God. If God had interferred, then the point wouldn't have been proven to Satan.   
Religion is a hazt subject and I, myself, am not fond of organized religions. I think that if God exits our relationship with him should be personal. At the moment, I don't care if he does or not. I live according to my own morals and judgement. That is free will. He gave us the rigt. We should utilize.   
  
lizardbreath Date: 2001-12-27 Ch: 1 Signed   
This was a very nice and strong piece. I thought it was very nice, but then again, I am coming from the same standpoint. I too question this kind of stuff. I also question the 'stupidity' (not trying to be offensive to anyone who reads this) of people sometimes. If g-d gives us a brain than why don't we use it? Your writing was excellent. 


End file.
